Crush or be crushed
by Saphiere
Summary: who was she? She's always been selfish, fighting only if it suited her and until she met Orel she would of continued to do so. Now however she was fighting for someone, for something. Follow Nortah as she embarks on an adventure that could change life on Azeroth depending whether her band of misfits and herself succeed or fail. It was time to challenge Hellscream's authority.
1. Pilot

Nortah walked into Orgrimmar after returning from battle, she took her sweet time breathing in the dry air, tilting her head up to soak in the harsh sunlight. She sighed in content _this is what makes life worth living, these moments of peace, no more bloodshed _she looked around at the crowds of the Horde and smiled, it was these people she fought for, the innocents. Strong hands grabbed her upper arms drawing her out of her peace "Nortah Redwind?" a course voice said

She went into defensive mode "who's asking?" she growled

"Garrosh Hellscream, he requires your presence immediately" he then started to pull her "come" he grunted, as if she had a choice.

She never really liked Hellscream, though she was young and hadn't experienced the Horde without the tyrant. She didn't mind him particularly just his crush or be crushed attitude, he used to just have misguided views on what was best for the Horde but now, now he just wanted control the world even if that meant being the ruler of its ashes. She heard the warchief's displeased voice before she had even entered the hold _fuck _she thought _this can't be good_ she contemplated her chances of escape but decided to hear what he wanted, she could always escape later if need be. She entered the hold gathering a dignified look about her putting her shoulders back and tilting her chin up slightly. Garrosh's head turned and he gave her a one over before addressing her escort, " this is her?" he grunted and she felt the guard tense as he nodded, Garrosh's attention went back to her as he snorted "I knew you were a blood elf but you don't appear to fit the stories I've heard"

Nortah smirked "stories, sir?"

"Your achievements of service" she had to bite her lip from laughing, service? She was a rogue everything she did benefited her one way or another…he continued "perhaps a display of your skills?" He smiled cruelly, "kill her" he gestured to the escort and she leapt into action twisting from his grip and appearing behind him snapping his neck. The room went silent and all that could be heard was the solid thump of the body hitting the ground. Hellscream began to laugh it was a cruel raspy laugh "the orc didn't even have time to draw his weapon, yes, yes you'll do just fine…." Nortah who was still overcoming her actions, having acted on pure instinct looked up "sir?" she questioned and he stood and began pacing "you've heard about the discovery of new land I assume" she nodded "unfortunately the Alliance got there first" he glared at General Nazgrim "no matter, we have plans to crush them with an elite force, this is where you come in".

"I do?"

Hellscream's eyes narrowed "yes, elf you. I want you to accompany the general here on an expedition to the land of the mists and remember this is not a negotiation, you are to get in paint the lands red and get out. You leave tonight. Dismissed" he gestured for her to leave so she bowed slightly and left. _The mists huh? This should be fun_…. Nazgrim appeared to her right "Redwind, come with me" and he sped up so she could follow him into a hut. "I understand you just returned from battle but it does not matter, the flight shall be two weeks. As one of the only women on the ships I have given the men strict orders not to….harass you. If one proves to ignore orders he is mine to deal with? Understood? I've heard of your ways of dealing with situations, kill first and asses after. Usually that kind of attitude would serve you well however not in this scenario. We've packed everything you'll need and you are being paid in advance so don't fuck up" he threw a bag at her which she caught with ease. "You have three hours until you expected. Do whatever you want" he turned on his heel leaving Nortah standing alone.


	2. New friends

**I understand I stop and start stories :3 but i have so much ideas aha, Nortah Redwind is a character I own so I'm really excited to be writing this for her, please review!**

* * *

Nortah stood, pack slung over her shoulder and mouth gaping, "no way" she breathed. This ship was huge! She expected a zeppelin of sorts but this was a warship no doubt, she smiled _awesome_. Nazgrim appeared to her right "beauty isn't she? Called Hellscream's Fist" and Nortah had to force herself to not roll her eyes, vain her chief was. A rope ladder descended and Nazgrim gestured for her to go first.

The climb to the deck of the ship took a while and when she finally reached the top she hated to admit but she was out of breath she shrugged the thought off, she had two weeks to get into top shape. She stood up from being bent over with her hands on her knees and gasped, the view! She could see the forests of Ashenvale from here, she turned and caught Nazgrim watching her with an expression she couldn't name and she smiled "what?" and he looked like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have muttering something about thinking he saw a bug in her hair before walking off, Nortah brushed his attitude off. Nazgrim wasn't a favorite of hers as he took Hellscream's views on things for his own, she tolerated him however as he did have a more laid back feel to him. A crew member walked over to her and offered to show her to her quarters, she accepted and followed the goblin. Her Quarters were small but satisfactory, a bed with a chest at the foot of it, a window and a desk. _Yep _she thought _this'll do_. She began to unpack the pack the general had given her not yet having gone through it. Most of the items were expected such as, rope, a whetstone, some simple linen clothing pieces, a flint, dog tags with her name engraved, poisons, smoke bombs and a water skin. However there were some items that made her confused such as perfumes _why would I need these?_ She frowned _this would just give my position away when I am stealthed _she smelled them and couldn't help but smile, it was an amber and freshwater scent, one she used to wear when she was back home. She dug around the pack looking for her payment and pulled out a comb, the comb itself wasn't out of the ordinary she was entitled to such but the fact that the comb looked like it was made out of bone and was tipped with silver confused her. Soldiers were not often given such luxurious things. She found a small pouch and shook it, the sound was music to her ears. Coins, she smiled feeling the weight of the bag in her hands before opening it and counting. She gasped there was more than five hundred gold in there! She shrugged it off, they must just really need her. She changed into a black linen shirt and pants not forgetting to cut out the pockets and strap a dagger to her thigh. She tugged on some brown boots and sheathed a dagger there too. She braided her long dark brown hair and let it fall down her back. Lastly putting on her dog tags, it was customary to wear tags at all times (this allowed you to be identified if you were killed). She headed upstairs to the deck, it was dark now and the starry sky was amazing, she looked around and it appeared everyone had gone below deck to settle in. She lay down on the deck and started mentally naming constellations, the ones her adoptive parents had taught her _the archer, the maiden, the compass _the compass could be used to navigate where ever you where, a cough broke her from her thoughts and she looked over to see Nazgrim standing there she stood and saluted him "general." He greeted her with the fist across the heart " Redwind" a moment of silence passed and Nortah began to grow uneasy

"can I help you sir?"

He cleared his throught " no, I just came to tell you that dinner will be served soon, follow the hall and it's the exit to the right" he left, _strange _Nortah thought, she began to walk to the mess hall.

Nortah sat at the table laughing with her comrades as they told of war stories, she particularly liked Tahto a tauren druid and they made quick friends, " so what about you Redwind" Tahto said elbowing her side playfully " surely you must have a story or two about an event gone awry" she laughed

"you wish, I'm perfect" and the men around her laughed

"oh come on princess. Surely you have _one _story" an orc jeered who she recalled was named Mako

"weeeeeelll" she started "when I was undergoing training my mentor gave me the task of tailing his wife. See she was particularly intuitive and could see through stealth, however not seeing me she continued about her day. She met with a man and I followed the pair into a room, the lass was cheating on my dear old mentor! I almost died from embarrassment breaking my stealth, the woman screamed and the man swore to kill me so I stunned them both in panic and fell out a window." She looked around at the laughing faces "and that my dear men is how I got my first scar" that caused them to laugh and chant show us, show us. Turning around and lifted up her shirt slightly to reveal a crescent shape scar on the back of her hip the men fell silent until one man she didn't know the name of whispered " how did you get that one?" and she rolled her eyes laughing

"I just told you all" and Tahto pulled her back to sitting and looked her in the eyes

"not that one…the claw looking ones, down your spine" and Nortah swallowed she had forgotten about them, " it doesn't matter, I'm sure you all have your scars" she said and took a long swig of her ale and the men exchanged uneasy glances like a silent agreement passed between them and Mako spoke his voice light "lass, we will find out and then we will return the favor to whoever gave you those scars" and Nortah eager to change the mood simply replied with a false smirk " how do you know I haven't already?"


	3. May the best fighter win

A week had passed and the crew was getting restless all they did now was drink, train and drink some more. Nortah was sitting on the deck with her new found friends Tahto, Mako, Griblek (a goblin mage) and Kiri (a blood elf priest and the only other female on the ship). "Nortah here comes lover boy" Kiri smirked and Nortah rolled her eyes, her friends teased that Nazgrim liked her because he favored her. She protested it was just because he valued her as a solider because he saw her brake someone's neck in under five seconds because he was trying to kill her. When Nazgrim approached their group they all said their sir's and Nazgrim greeted them "Redwind, walk with me" Nortah stood and obeyed following glancing over her shoulder to her friends winks and smiles, she rolled her eyes. "Something wrong, Redwind?"

"N-no" she stammered and he narrowed his eyes

"Good, I have been overseeing your training and noticed your ability to move almost silently, I ask that you teach the rest of the team, can that be done?"

"Yes, of course." She said straightening, so she wasn't in trouble…

"Good, you start tomorrow, on your way solider" she bowed and walked back to her friends

"When's the marriage doll face?" teased Griblek

"Here I thought, Kiri there won't be a wedding so you don't need to bring your good robe" laughed Kiri

"Guys enough" Mako said coming to Nortah's defense not that Nortah really cared but she played along anyway "oh thank you dear Mako, brave warrior coming to my aid, what would I do without you" she said dramatically throwing her arms onto her friends shoulders and kissing his cheek. The group laughed.

Nortah's lessons were received fairly well, but only she and Kiri seemed to manage it out of the team and she guessed it was because they were women and built smaller than the men. Tahto came close but because when he was in tauren form his hooves made noise and in his animal forms had giant dagger like claws that scraped against the ground giving his position away. Nazgrim announced there would be duels taking place that evening on the main deck, Nortah smiled, she loved dueling. She went below deck to put on her armor and sharpen and re-poison her weapons non-lethal of course. Her armor was fairly impressive the chest piece was black and had steel boning inside the leather much like a corset it was sleeveless, it opens up to a whole on her chest and buckled across the neck in an oriental manner, her pants where a tough leather also black, she wore a dark navy belt slung across her hips containing poisons and various other rogue utensils. Her boots were also a black and were sleek, buckling up just below her knee. She wore fingerless black gloves and her leather braces had details of silver metal on them. The jewelry she wore included a wolf fang necklace from her adoptive mother enchanted to heat up when she was in danger and two simple silver rings with runes carved in them that allowed her to move faster, act quicker and keep a clear mind in times of stress. She had a black mask that covered her bottom half of her face that helped conceal the sound of her breathing. She looked at herself in the reflective surface of her steel door and assessed her appearance, her tan skin would help her hide more in the night better than if she was pale like Kiri who would catch the moonlight. She braided her hair like before and secured the end with a black leather cord and tying some brown leather cord around her upper arms. This was tradition from where she came from as the feather attached to the ends was thought to help one move lightly and if she was cut on her forearms it would help slow the blood flow. She moved to her daggers, they were elven blades curving elegantly. However they had a more tribal feel as the hilts had leather wound around them with feather and beads dangling from the ends. She went to work with the whetstone and coated them in a poison that would slow her victim's mind should they be cut. She added the last touch to her appearance with some white war paint she had brought with her, where she was brought up it was custom to mark oneself to state what you were and her rogue mark was a line and a dot across one cheek. Satisfied she made her way upstairs to the main deck and earned herself a whistle from Tahto "lass are you planning to fight or seduce your enemy?" Nortah just rolled her eyes, it was common for a rogue's armor to be tight as it made no unwanted voice when they moved. She found out her first duel would be Mako, walking over to him she smiled at him and winked "may the best fighter win".


	4. fight, fight, fight!

"Three…..two….one" a bystander counted down and Nortah vanished concealing herself in the shadows, Mako growled in frustration she knew he hated rogues. Stalking Mako like a cat with a mouse Nortah watched as he turned around suspiciously keeping a sharp eye out for a sign of movement. Nortah moved fast almost as if she stepped through the shadows and hit him on his temple with the hilt of her dagger stunning him temporarily. She took advantage of this and disarmed him kicking the warriors axe across the floor, coming to his senses Mako tried to grab for her succeeding and holding her up by her throat, struggling she kicked out at him hearing the satisfying crunch of his broken nose, dropping her Nortah ran behind him and dragged her daggers down the back of his shins causing him to fall over, she bent down to get him to yield when he roared striking fear in her heart, he saw she was stunned and dragged himself over to pick up his axe, recovering Nortah ran and leapt kicking him disrupting his swing at her. Rolling to the side Nortah stabbed at the side of his rib causing him to fall over where she grabbed his pony tail and slammed his head to the ground knocking him out. She stood panting and was engulfed in cheers, the first match was quite the duel! Tahto and the rest of her friends smiled appreciatively never having seen her fight before but looked down to Mako with worry. She looked around at the crowd and saw a new found respect in their eyes, most of them had fought with Mako and never once have they seen him beaten one on one. She smiled pleased with herself and in hearing Mako groan she bent down to help him up "I need a drink…" he moaned and Nortah laughed, _good to see I didn't affect his brain…_Leaning on her Nortah helped him over to the side of the deck where she helped him slump down and a Kiri came skipping over her hands glowing ready to heal.

The duels had been going on for about half an hour and Mako was back to himself after being healed. Tahto was up next when the ship was hit! Nazgrim shouted everyone to get to their stations as planned and he yelled "Alliance! Redwind get over here!" she ran to his side

"Yes sir?" she yelled over the sound of the ship getting into battle stance, the cannons being extended and loaded. "I'm sending you and a team down to pick them off tie this rope to your waist" she did swallowing nervously she was expected to jump down amidst a fight? She looked around at the others coming with her and smiled knowing none of the faces were her friends. Tahto came running over to her hugging her "go get 'em kid" he said and laughed and she looked at him opening her mouth to say if she didn't make it…." Kid don't you dare, you're not allowed to _not _come back and don't worry I'll come flying down if I feel your hurt"

"Feel me hurt?"

Her tauren friend winked at her "symbiosis my friend" and she smiled

"GO, GO, GO" shouted Nazgrim and Nortah gave one last look to her friends before running outstretching her arms and jumping off the edge.

* * *

The Alliance ship was on fire and Nortah had to be careful, she was the last one down and looked around at the fighting _get the captain _she thought, yes that would do. Without the captain this ship couldn't sail, she began to make her way below deck cutting down anyone who got in her way with ease. Below deck was also on fire but her mask prevented her from inhaling any smoke. She spied a figure at the corner of the room and ran over. It was a giant cat stuck under a piece of fallen wood, _Tahto!_ Her mind assumed and she worked at setting the feline free, once she had got it off the cat she knelt by its side "Tahto? Tahto! Wake up!" she poured a healing potion down his throat and shook the feline. Only when it awoke and shifted did she realize it wasn't Tahto but a night elf, Nortah made a growling sound and stood to pounce daggers at ready but the night elf didn't become hostile rather forcing her to fall asleep_ hellfire _she thought as she drifted to sleep.


	5. turn of events

Nortah began to wake to the sound of talking, opening her eyes she saw she was on a small boat _why am I on a boat….? _She questioned mentally when the series of events the night before hit her she gasped and tried to get up but found she was tied up. Only then did she see she was in the company of the night elf and two human males. She bared her teeth at them out of lack of knowing what to do.

"Feisty this one is" said one of the humans as he helped position her into a much more comfortable position.

"why….spare..me?" she asked, she spoke common but was a little rusty. Her voice was lower more husky when she spoke common and it sounded very exotic. The three men exchanged glances surprised the elf could talk, it was the other human who replied "why you saved our captain here so life debt and all" he laughed and she groaned she had meant to kill the captain not save his life

"I did not mean too, I thought he was someone else. I hold no debt over you all" she smiled sweetly before snarling "so please, just kill me" for the second time the men exchanged glances before the night elf spoke, his voice was soothing Nortah hated to admit "why, little elf do you want to die?" she rolled her eyes…_idiot_ "because, I would much rather die than be subjected to the torture I will face once we reach wherever the hellfire your destination is" the elf looked hurt by this

"You think we wish to torture you?" the elf asked gently

"of course, why else would you hold me captive?" she looked at them all before continuing " and I hate to burst whatever plan you have but I was an engineer on the ship, so I knew nothing and even if I did, I'd rather bite my tongue out of my mouth then use it to tell any of you anything" this caused one of the humans to laugh "my lass, by the light you are savage" he smiled " and if you were so low down, why on earth would they send you to come onto our ship?" she had thought ahead though and already planned what she was going to say " I was disguised to come down and steal parts for our ship, that's all" she looked away not wanting to look them in the eyes, when the night elf stood her head whipped around and she hissed " keep your distance" and he held his hands up as if to surrender " you wish to be untied do you not?" she settled and nodded once allowing him to come over and work on the knots. Once he had untied them and the rope fell Nortah remained still until the night elf walked away only then standing up in the boat and stretching closing her eyes and smiling as the sun hit her face. She looked back to the men who were now staring at her "thank you" she said to the elf and he gave her a small smile. The humans were still watching her "what?" she asked and the humans blushed as the blonde one (she now began noting detail of her captors) said " sorry miss it's just we've never met a blood elf before" and she laughed "surely in the field of battle you must have?" and the two humans looked towards one another before shaking their heads "we've never been to battle lass" said the dark haired one and she had to stop from smiling and she tried to use this to her advantage " neither have I but I've seen plenty of humans before" and the men laughed, this time including the night elf. "What?" she asked and the dark haired human held up her dog tags "Nortah we know all about you" and she pounced onto him wrapping her legs around his hips and holding his head in between her hands she glared at the others "what did you do when I slept" she yelled, now noticing the fang necklace was missing she became enraged "where. Is. My. Fang" she growled. The night elf let out a breath and dropped the necklace "it..it burned me" he said startled looking up to meet Nortah's gaze who had let the human go and reached for her necklaces securing the fang and her dog tags around her neck. "As to your question lass, we didn't do anything other than remove your necklaces out of curiosity" the blonde one said, and Nortah cocked her head remembering to ask "how do you know me" she whispered. It was the night elf who answered "stories mostly of your feats in battle, impressive" he said before adding "disturbing that something so beautiful could be so destructive" and she blushed much to her disgust before defending herself "you would be too if you had my past" she said averting their gaze. She looked around where they were, it was a small river with two giant cliffs either side. she thought of a way to escape, but for right now she decided to make the most of her time "so how come you have never been to war?" still not meeting their gaze. The night elf again answered "I have, but these two are rogues like yourself but they specialize in…picking off people" he tried to put nicely before the blonde interrupted "me and my brother here are worgens by the way I'm Ari and this is Valen" he said and Nortah before she could help herself joked " thought I smelt wet dog, just too polite to ask" the brothers acted offended and the elf chuckled, blushing for her outspoken behavior she turned to the elf, " and you are…?"

"Orel" he offered studying her, she smiled. She needed these men to trust her.

Conversations later, night had fallen upon them and they were settling to sleep, "I'll take first watch" she offered trying to act casual and the brothers exchanged suspicious glances but Orel didn't seem fazed giving the brothers a look. Eventually agreeing, Nortah waited for them to fall asleep studying the men before her Ari was tan and had shoulder length hair that was a dirty blonde colour, he had green eyes if she remembered and he had a moustache and a beard trimmed close to his face, the man was muscular probably from his trade and looking at the other men she realized they all were. Valen was also tan with back hair he had braided, he had no facial hair and had one green eye one blue. She let her eyes drift to Orel and hated to admit but the man was beautiful, when it came to his skin tone he wasn't the usual purple or blue toned but rather had a light pink tone, his white hair was long and he wore it down hanging around his face, he had a goatee that made him look very young. Nortah satisfied that the men had not taken her weapons began to escape. She edged closer to the men preparing to slit their throats but found she couldn't bring herself to kill them _they spared you_ she reasoned "thank you" she whispered and directed the boat to one of the cliffs, she stood and leapt towards the rocky wall using her daggers as a type of pickaxe. She pushed the boat into the middle of the river with her foot and began to climb not quite able to suffocate the feeling that she wished she was still on the boat.


	6. unknown

Nortah was running through unknown territory, she had no idea where she was or where she was going what if she ran into an Alliance camp? All she knew is that she needed to run faster. Nortah was a fast runner, and running made her feel safe. She ignored her burning muscles and just kept running _faster _she thought _faster_ she could feel her heart pounding and her surroundings had changed from forested areas to green fields the air in her lungs felt different but still she did not stop. She heard screaming and she wouldn't stop then until she heard an orc's voice _Horde _she started running towards the commotion and was lead to a big rock horrified by what she saw and orc was trying to take advantage of a young night elf girl. "Stop." She said her voice oddly calm and the orc turned and smiled cruelly

"Want her for yourself, elfie?" he laughed cruelly before returning to trying to pin the struggling night elf down. Nortah laughed "did I stutter? I." she stepped closer "said." She stepped closer still "stop" she growled and plunged her knife into the orcs back muttering " never turn your back to a rogue" the night elf screamed as the orc went limp and tried backing away from the blood elf, Nortah sighed rolling her eyes and grabbing the other elf's upper arm dragging her off the rock " you're hurt" she gritted " I'm trying to help" she was speaking common now and the elf's eyes widened in understanding and her body relaxed "why?" she asked and the blood elf shrugged as she bandaged the night elf with stips of her undershirt and pulled out a knife from her boot. The night elf flinched and Nortah held her hands up "chill lass" she turned the knife around handing her the hilt "travel safely" the night elf took the knife "t-t-thank y-you" and Nortah nodded turned to run but ran straight into someone's chest she looked up. Orel. "you've got to be kidding me" she sighed and the tall elf just smiled "miss me?" then looked over Nortah's shoulder "hello sister" and Nortah groaned before remembering she still had her daggers, she smiled at him sweetly stepping closer to him and sighing "that's no way to say hello to a lady" she smirked and slid one hand across his chest, stepping up on her toes and kissing him softly before bringing her other hand holding a dagger and stabbing his abdomen but not deep enough to kill " I don't want to kill you but follow me again and I will" she turned and sprinted away from the screams of his distressed sister. She had been running for ten minutes and the rock was out of sight before she stopped by a stream, she bent over to take a drink when she saw something in the reflection. Ari. She turned and kicked a long leg out striking his chin and jumped up to fight daggers at the ready but found he had disappeared "GOD DAMN IT! LEAVE ME ALONE" she shouted at the surrounding landscape before she was knocked out.

* * *

Waking up was hard, her head hurt "look the sleeping beauty is finally up" said a vaguely Scottish accent she could practically hear the smile in his voice. Ari. She sat up pleased to find she wasn't tied up and looked around. Yep. Everyone was here "why are you so obsessed with me?!" she said clearly stressed out "I have a life you know, friends who are worried about me" she sighed "why are you doing this" tears were filling her eyes now, she wasn't sure why she never cried maybe it was because she was exhausted. The brothers and Orel's sister turned to look at Orel who sighed " listen , we had a mission to gather intelligence on your ship, the brothers and I had been stealthed for weeks watching everything" he smiled to himself " we found nothing, all we saw was you people training and discussing the best way to kill someone-"

"Not to mention drinking, which I must commend you lass you sure hold your own" Valen cut in giving her a thumbs up and Ari nodding solemnly. The female night elf just rolled her eyes and nudged Orel to continue "anyway we did however find out that you were a key player in whatever they had planned so we watched you closely. One day however we heard Nazgrim talking to Hellscream asking permission to erh…." He looked uncomfortable "marry you." Nortah felt sick, Nazgrim and…and her? She couldn't believe it but swallowed her disgust "that explains nothing".

Ari spoke "see we thought that too but you know, orders are orders" he said smirking and saluting Orel who averted his gaze, Nortah couldn't help but laugh "you kidnapped me so I wouldn't have to marry Nazgrim?" she was hysterical now "I'll have you know that I'd kill him if he ever tried to touch me unwantedly, I'd kill anyone who touched me unwantedly" and Orel cleared his throat

"Yes we saw you display your skills many times but more to the point, Nazgrim isn't the kind to marry for love, yes we could tell he found you" Orel cleared his throat "desirable, but he wouldn't marry you for that. No we followed him awhile and found out that you know something from when you were a small child, you heard something that could change the war for the better, but a powerful mage blocked your mind from accessing it-"

"You have the wrong person" Nortah said

"Wrong…person?" Orel asked clearly confused

"Yes see I didn't grow up around any mages, I didn't even grow up with the knowledge of mages or anything for that matter. I grew up in Taunka'le Village." She said defiantly "so if you would be so kind I'd like to leave now" she said though her voice broke from strain. She watched the group exchange glances

"Nortah" Valen started "they never told you who you were?"

Nortah paled "what" she looked at them all desperately "of course I do I'm Nortah Redwind" but catching Orel's eye she had a feeling she wasn't "…aren't I?"


	7. information

"So I'm Nahiva Silvermoon, descendant of the first high elves?" she looked incredulously at the people before her "Bull….shit" she had been trying to process what they were telling her for what felt like four hours now "I refuse to be the last living of a bloodline so powerful, I refuse" Orel gave an esperated sigh "Nahiva…" she glared at him "Nortah, what we are saying is true your parents Irina and Delenarvos Silvermoon birthed you as a hybrid of a pure high elf line and a blood elf which yes even though blood elves have high elf ancestors their blood diluted over the years whereas your mothers did not, your fathers blood gave you immunity to the temptation of fel magic so you are not addicted to it like most elves were-"

"Why are my eyes green then?" she was trying to find something anything to grip onto

"Because even though you are immune to the fel magic your body still shows the signs. Your mothers line has been hunted for generations with someone trying to end it and to hide you they injected you with fel magic to change your eye colour, now they were killed trying to escape from their hunters. when they died the hunters assumed you were dead as you were in the snow, blue and unmoving when really you just had a serious case of hypothermia. This is where I come in my tribe and I who were in Northrend at the time fighting the scourge found you and took you to Taunka'le Village where you were raised. Not knowing who you were we left until a mage we were fighting with told us, we told them about the girl we found half frozen and he stressed urgency to find you, coming back to the village eight years later only to find it was wiped out by the scourge and you missing. We looked for you for six years until admitting you were dead we stopped last week" Nortah was fuming

"You left me to watch as everyone I had grown up loving was murdered, raped and tortured. Not for information but for the joy of the scourge and those serving it-"

"Nortah we had no idea that would-"

"YOU LEFT ME!" Nortah cried "how could you…leave me?" her voice was soft now broken almost.

" I don't care that you didn't know me, you still left a small child who was found with the bodies of her parents, I'm sorry if I don't want anything to do with a man like that" she stood " for the last time, do not follow me, I don't want to be in a five mile radius and don't even try tell me it's too dangerous I want those people to find me, so I can kill them for the murder of my parents" she turned to leave whispering " I honestly assumed you were a better man Orel" and as a tear slid down her face for the news of everything she has lost she began to run.

* * *

**Orel:**

I watched her go, I felt terrible, she was right I have taken everything so lightly when this is her whole world, literally. He felt this pit in his stomach growing the farther she got, he was proud though that small half dead girl he had saved fourteen years ago had grown into something so unique, so precious. He had to protect her. Valen almost as if reading his mind began "the girl wants to take care of herself Orel, I'd say she can. You need to respect that it's her life" Orel didn't reply instead just looked into his friends eyes which suddenly clicked as if he understood something " I agree with Valen" Kyla his sister said "you saw the girl with a knife for almost two weeks, she's more than capable" something inside him snapped

"I can't just let her go any more than you would Valen!" he yelled instantly feeling guilty

"What?" Valen said unaware of Kyla's feelings

"Nothing" the night elf siblings said simultaneously Ari just sat there grinning

"Orel my dear friends has got a crush on the pretty elf" he said cheerily "Orel and Nortah or Nahiva whatever kissing in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g" Orel just punched him in the face sighing.

" I'm going after her" he stood and Kyla tackled him to the ground

"No you are not! You heard her when you found me, she will kill you Orel especially now."

"I don't care Kyla, brothers" he said turning to the humans " take her to the settlement I'll be back in a week" Ari who had sobered since getting punched in the face nodded and put his arm around Kyla who was protesting like her life depended on it " come on dear sister, if you come quietly I'll let you watch me naked" he winked " me and Valen are twins you know"

Valen once again oblivious "what?" Ari just laughed leading Orel's sister away with a confused Valen following who whispered as he walked past "do what you have to do brother".


	8. desperation

**Okay so I write these at like 4am where I am, so there's a lot of typos, going back I meant to say black hair for Valen instead of back hair which he had braided, so just to be clear Valen has****_ black_**** braided hair and not braided back hair XD.**

* * *

Nortah had been running for some time now and this time she knew better than to stop for anything regardless the urgency of her body's needs. She was once again in a forested area before she stopped, she looked around and threw her head back to the darkening sky and screamed. She collapsed as sobs racked her body, she poured every emotion she felt into her screams and cries.  
"why must things demand to be felt" she whispered choking on her words. She heard a rustle beind some undergrowth and just sighed. She knew it wasn't Orel or any of the group she was with previous, probably some animal " if you are an animal please kill me" she took out a dagger and cut her hand hoping the blood would coax it into doing the deed then lying down defeated. She was to exhasted, having not known the last time she ate and spending her time running and climbing and doing things she just wasn't supposed to be able to do if not for the adrenaline fueling her, it was wearing off now and she felt helpless an emotion she hadn't felt in six years.  
"I give up! I give up" she screamed then turned over and hugging her knees to her chest she cried herself to sleep.

**Tahto:**  
Mako and himself had been watching Nortah in the clearing, tears filling their eyes. Their friend, what had she been through that caused her such pain? Mako put a hand on the tauren's shoulder and growled "who is she running from" eyes narrowing Tahto signalled Mako to stay hidden while he went to go and collect his elven friend, when he knelt down to pick her up he heard her whisper "please...please I'm not who you say you are" and he felt a surge of anger Nortah is not one to fear he thought and smiled to himself as he registered the weight, her armour was probably the only sustainable weight the girl had on her, he sighed that must be because she hadn't eaten for the weeks she's been away. Mako having come out of his hidden position came and looked down at the unconscious elf his face scrunching before looking to Tahto "you know we gotta kill whoever did this to her"  
Tahto smiled in reply "that's if she hasn't already"  
Mako's own smile faultered "what we saw in the clearing didn't look like a girl capable of killing anything, I think the little elf has some skeletons in her closet" he glanced back down at the girl who had began whimpering and sighed. The pair and the unconscious elf began to walk.

Tahto was deep in thought the trail home, the air around his orc friend and himself lacked hospitality for conversation. When the team Nortah had gone down with reported back without her it had been the worst day of his life, he searched for her amongst the shipwreck and found nothing, a few days later they came across a row boat and his heart leapt only to come plummeting down when he saw the passengers consisted of three alliance. Tahto had began thinking again everyone he accepted to be close to him in his life died, family,friends and companions alike. They were four days from camp and decided to settle for the night, gently he lay Nortah down by the fire Mako had made hearing his friend mutter  
"hard to believe that this is the girl who violently knocked me out a week and a half ago" and the pair chuckled, they talked for awhile and did everything but talk of Nortah. That was she started screaming...The tauren and the orc were quick by here side trying to coax her out of her sleep when she flew up screaming something about starting to remember. She turned to the pair a wild look in her eye before realising who they were  
"Tahto?...Mako?" she started crying and threw herself at them nearly breaking their necks with the strength of her hug. They stayed like that for awhile until Nortah spoke "guys...I don't want to go back to the Horde" Tahto reached out to place a large hand on her solider  
"Nortah what happened?"  
"N-nothing I just can't go back...they think I'm dead right?" and the pair nodded she continued "I can't deal with this anymore, don't worry I'm not running off to join the alliance..I just think I'll fly solo for awhile"  
"Nortah, what do you know?" Tahto asked trying to sound as gentle as possible and watched as her eyes got cloudy  
"Hellscream knew of this place you know? He plans to destroy it" she swallowed " h-he has a weapon, a very dangerous weapon..."  
"Nortah what are you talking about, if Hellscream knew of this place then he would have sent troops here earlier to claim it" he talked to her as if she was crazy and she just laughed  
" so the Alliance could find out about it before he knew exactly what he was doing?" she argued she lent forward to hug her friends but as soon as she touched them their eyes rolled back into their heads and there was a pain in her head forcing her to cry out as she passed out.

**Nortah**  
Nortah groaned as she sat up to find Tahto and Mako staring at her with concern, she grinned "guys I had the weirdest fucking dream here this ou-"  
"how did you do it?" interupted Mako  
"do..do what?" Nortah was clearly confused  
"show us your memory" Tahto offered  
Nortah laughed "okay you guys win your dream was crazier than mine" she sniffed the air "is that food I smell? holy shit it feels like i haven't eat for days!" and the orc handed her a leg of unidentifiable meat which she happily ate. Tahto was the first to catch on  
"Nortah what was the last thing you remember" he asked concern a prime feature on his face  
"weeeeeeeeelllll, I remember getting captured but don't worry I escaped, running for awhile and waking up here" she waggled her eyebrows "badass right?Nortah Redwind escapee of a three on one captive situation...how come we don't give titles out for shit like that" She suddenly realised her surroundings "quick question, what are we doing here?"  
She saw her companions look at each other and she laughed " why all the doom and gloom? it's not that big of a deal if you don't know where we are" she shrugged "it'd just be easier getting back is all"  
"Nortah you want to go back?" Mako asked his eyebrows raised  
Nortah raised her eyebrow " I didn't come to Pandaria for a holiday now did I?"  
A rustle in the bush drew their attention away from the fire as a giant silver feline emerged they all drew there weapons before Nortah groaned startling her companions  
"what the fuck do you want now?" she asked as the cat shifted into elf ignoring the tauren and orcs surprised grunts. When the elf began to speak orcish the pair voiced even a more surprised grunts, Nortah rolled her eyes The men of the Horde need a better communication method.  
"Nortah.." Orel started he seemed at a loss for words so he said nothing to her instead turning to her companions and walking towards them. He began talking in low voices Nortah couldn't quiet hear but didn't care to anyway. This was just to fucking weird. About an hour had passed and Nortah sat there using her companions current occupation to her advantage eating everything and anything edible. When the three turned to her and began speaking she didn't pay them any attention until Orel spoke  
"Nortah, look at me" and with the power in her voice she did...only to feel the effects of a sleeping spell  
"Fucking...dammit" was all she got out before succumbing to sleep.


	9. team up

Nortah awoke immediately angry "if anyone hasn't knocked me out yet I'm running a two for one special today" she glared at Orel "the two being the two times you can do that and the one being the one time I kill you" she looked around noticing the absence of her friends she reached for her weapons only to find them missing and sighed " Orel, I will not hesitate to bite your ear off if you do not proceed to tell me where my friends are"  
"ho ho! Look Valen my favourite person is finally awake" Ari appeared into view nudging her playfully with his elbow " due time aswell these two have like zero humour" he made a zero with his pointing finger and thumb got really close to her and whispered "zerrrrooooo" Nortah couldn't help but laugh she really did like Ari. Ari knew that aswell as he looked at Orel giving him a smug smile "I CHALLENGE THOU TO A DUEL OF THIS FAIR MAIDENS HEAAAARRT!" Nortah laughed even harder  
" and who might you be challenging?" she picked up rabbit before it could scamper off "this bunny here? How did you know he had my heart?" she faked gasped  
Ari winked "not quite but he's fuzzy enough sometimes and is the cutest thing you'll ever see" he slapped Orel on the back who was looking at him with growing horror "dear Orel here"  
The group went silent and Nortah lost it " are you...are you wingmanning for Orel" she laughed and Orel punched Ari in the face who dramatically yelled "don't shoot the messanger" and Orel looked at him incredeously  
"and what message where you sending?" he asked narrowing his eyes  
Ari laughed, he was incredibly resiliant Nortah noticed "the message your heart sends everytime you undress Nortah with your eyes, we can hear it speed up a mile away"  
Orel growled "I shouldn't of asked", he turned to Nortah " he's just jo-"  
"so do I look good" she waggled her eyebrows at him forcing him to blush and Ari to laugh.  
"How come you haven't murdered any of us yet" Valen input and the mood sobered  
"I.. I'm not entirely sure, I have this pit in my stomach that I should be here. Besides before Orel knocked me out Tahto and Mako seemed to trust him and that's good enough for me"  
Ari for the first time since she met him sounded serious " you really trust them that much?"

and she looked at them

" of course, I mean I may seem like your typical 'terrible past never trusting anyone again' type of girl but I'll have you it couldn't be father away from the truth".  
she shrugged " I can trust people, it just takes more and thats nothing to do with me personally more my trade. We gotta know who we can trust to not put a knife in our backs , plus the whole point of being a rogue is having a network of informatives. Gotta trust people for that"

She heard a rustle and a laughing tauren, orc, blood elf, goblin and night elf came into view, her mouth dropped open.

Griblek and Kiri came and tackled her to the ground saying things like "ay doll face where you 'ben?" and "oh my light I've missed you so so much" Nortah didn't realise till then weight felt like it lifted off her and her breaths were much easier to take.

"what are you guys doing here?" she was happy to see her friends but still...what was going on

"well we couldn't let you have all the fun now could we?" Kiri answered

"what fun, what?" Nortah was getting really confused

"oh come on you know, retaliation against Hellscream" offered Gribleck.  
Nortah felt like her eyes fell a meter out of her head " I'm sorry what?"  
"come on Nahiva" Kiri giggled at the name " you know what's going on"  
"I really do not"and Kiri's smile fell, Orel stood and walked over to her and she flinched a look of hurt passed his face for a moment before touching her forheard with his fingers her vision was clouded with bright light...and suddenly she remembered everything especially how dangerous things were about to become  
"No, absolutely not this is not our problem, I don't want to get involved. You guys this is serious please just forget about it" she pleaded them all with her eyes  
Tahto looked to everyone before speaking "Nortah we want to do this, if we don't Hellscream will continue to oppress us, all of us agreed to this no ones making us do it, Orel, Ari, Valen, Kyla" so that was her name Nortah thought " Mako,Gribleck,Kiri and myself. We all chose this Nortah, but if you don't want any part in this we won't force you" his eyes were soft  
she swallowed "no, you guys are all I have" she sighed " call me Nahiva" and couldnt help but notice Orel's smile


	10. don't you dare

No one questioned why the sudden change of heart and for that Nahiva was glad, it just seemed right. She remembered now so she should honour that memory by accepting who she was. She still wanted to honour her Taunka'le family so she kept the last name Redwind a name they had given her because she moved so fast and all that was left was the blood in the wind from her victims. Nahiva Redwind, she smiled it felt so right. It had been a couple of weeks since they decided to band forces and end Hellscream's rule but for now they were just relaxing getting to know one another, Nahiva so far has gotten closer with those of the Alliance and values them as much as she values her Horde friends. Ari had taken a particular liking to Kiri, Nahiva smiled she could see why Kiri with her fair skin and blonde hair, her wide eyes and lean body would appeal to Ari the man valued treasures. Her personality was so different from Ari, Kiri was gentle and caring and optimistic where as Ari was charming, dangerous and cheeky. It was strange seeing Ari go what she called 'soft mode', once when the group was travelling Kiri had fallen over scraping her knee and there Ari was by her side speaking to her softly and helping her walk and that was when Ari knew she was a priest and could easily heal herself. She looked away from the pair and caught Orel looking at her, so she stood and went to sit by him. Over the weeks she had developed feelings but Nahiva wasn't the kind to put them out, no she would keep them in and eventually she'd do something rash or maybe he'd feel the same way. She knew Ari joked about Orel and her but that's all it was right? Joking? Orel spoke, she really did love the effect his voice had over her "a month or so ago you'd be trying to skin me alive" he joked  
"well to be fair you all had turns at knocking me out" she rolled her eyes "and you wonder why I was angry" suddenly Orel's face got serious  
"walk with me, Redwind" he mocked the way Nazgrim would address her, she laughed and happily obliged ignoring the wolf whistles...Ari never did fail to have his input.  
The pair were walking in the forest, neither faction really knew were they were and that was a first task of theirs, "Nahiva, I'm sorry"  
she raised an elegant eyebrow "for...? "  
"for leaving you, you were right I was wrong" he looked her in the eyes the pair had stopped walking now and he was facing her " no one should ever leave you"  
" I already told you I had forgiven you for that" she said sombrely  
"It just haunts me, images of this scared girl of sixteen watching this devastation occur, I swear Nahiva I will make up for it" he had her back pressed against the trunk of a tree now looking down at her "you are so beautiful" she blushed he was so close now she could feel his breathe mingling with her own. He stepped back much to her displeasure "I'm sorry Nahiva" and she punched him in the face.  
**Orel**  
what in the name of elune? why did she do that he looked at her expression, she was pissed  
"you do not get to do that to me!" she yelled  
"what?"  
"you know be all seductive and then pull away, news flash Orel I'm not the kind of girl who waits around and I certainly will not be waiting around for you to play with my feelings"  
he stared at her his mouth open...feelings? He lowered his head "I did not mean for that to happen, you have to understand you are young-" that earned him another punch in the face  
"do NOT make my decisions for me!" she looked like she wanted to yell more but she stopped talking her ears pricking like she heard something she turned to Orel "I am not a little girl anymore" before she vanished leaving Orel standing there dumbstruck.  
"you've really done it this time" Orel turned to see Valen shaking his head  
Orel sighed "I didn't mean for myself to get so carried away, she is so young"  
"she's twenty two Orel, that's old enough by human standards and if she feels the same who are you to deny yourself the simple pleasure of loving someone and being loved in return" Valen smiled, Orel hated to admit but his friend was wiser than some of the elders he had grown up with.  
**Nahiva:**  
Her ears hadn't deceived her, running water! she looked at the waterfall and pond with pleasure. She had to tell Kiri and Kyla, sprinting through the forest she arrived at their camp "KIRRRRIIIIII" she shouted startling the rest of the group "KYLAAAAAA"  
" what?" they both asked  
"running...water..bath" she got out and the females looked at one another before squealing and grabbing their packs running of in the direction Nahiva came from.  
"what?" question a sleepy tauren " was that?"  
the men of the camp shrugged, women.


	11. found you

**Orel:**  
"the women have been gone a long time" he said pacing the camp and the men agreed, (they never actually made out what the girls were yelling about) "we should look for them" Ari said, obvious worry for Kiri on his face, " group or split up?" Mako asked Orel pondered this  
"group, if something did take them it'd have to be very strong" the men agreed  
" they went in that direction" Valen pointed and without further hesitation the men set out to find their friends.

**Nahiva:**  
Her friends and herself had made the pond a sanctuary with bottles of scents on rocks, clothes to clean themselves and Nahiva's comb. Everything was a mixture of their perfumes and soaps. Kiri and Kyla had it easier, all they had to do was remove their robes and jump right in. Nahiva however had to go through and remove all her armour which took awhile. Her hair when unbound reached her waist and the natural wave often meant it got tangled easy. She dove in with her friends, all of their hair had grown out during this trip so it was hard to comb their own so they combed each others instead. Kyla was combing Kiri's hair when she noticed something " Nahiva where did you get this comb?"  
"it was in the pack the general gave me why?"  
Kyla laughed "this is a night elf comb, my brother must have slipped it in when he was watching you"  
this caused Nahiva to blush and she stood up to snatch the comb, laughing. Kiri turned and yelped " speak of the devil..."

**Orel:**  
The men were dumbfounded, their women friends actually looked like...women. Orel was hypnotised his eyes almost automatically seeking out Nahiva who was standing in the pool as the water came up to her waist, her hair covered any indecencies the water didn't already cover but still Orel couldn't help his eyes from trailing over her bare skin she was right, she isn't a little girl anymore he noted and his mind started registering the scars. Most say scars are a disfigurement but on her they made like a piece of artwork they complemented her, made her that much more exotic a small unidentifiable noise escaped his lips.  
" the um women need their privacy" Valen coughed turning away only then did Orel realise the men and himself had been staring  
"oh um" he coughed "yes, apologies" and he turned and swiftly walking away the men followed  
"boy did we find them" Ari joked earning him several punches in the arm, Orel himself wasn't paying attention all he could see was Nahvia, when she had her hair down she looked so wild yet so soft._.beautiful_. She always was.  
" Well I have to say we wern't as bad as Orel over here" Ari said leaning on his friend " my, by the way you looked at her you would think you've never seen a naked woman before in you life, and she was covered. I feel bad for your sister, Kiri and Nahiva had long enough hair but your sister panicked until Kiri covered her with holy light."  
"my sister?" Orel didn't even pay attention, and the men laughed.  
**Nahiva:**  
"you know what this means girls" she said turning to her friends "we're going to have to kill them for the sight of our naked flesh" she joked  
"how can you joke, that was so embarrassing" Kiri wailed  
Nahiva didn't get it "it's just a body" she said "in my tribe it wasn't uncommon for people to see each others bare flesh"  
Kyla and Kiri looked at one another " Did you even see Orel's face? The poor man looked like he'd been born again" laughed Kiri  
" my brother won't be able to speak to you after this" sighed Kyla  
now Nahiva was really confused " why's that?"  
" because he's been trying to keep his distance from you already, but now, now he has this lovely image of you in a pond to torture him for the rest of his days" the girls laughed but Nahiva couldn't help but smile _good, let him suffer, hopefully it'll teach him a lesson_ but then her mind caught onto a detail "wait why has he been keeping his distance?" she asked oblivious and Kiri rolled her eyes " come on get dressed we should head back now" .  
The women had finished getting dressed after their armour and clothing had dried and were getting started packing up when Nahiva heard a scream, daggers ready she spun around to see Kiri and Kyla held with knives at their throats by mysterious men  
"drop the knife sweet cheeks and these too live" a rough voice said, she looked at her friends desperately telling her not to with their eyes and she sighed doing as he said.


	12. escape

**Hey, sorry for the short chapter been having some trouble with writers block, I'm not completely happy with the flow and level of my last couple of chapters so I might go back and re write them once I'm finished :3 please review and soon there is a possibility of some gruesome torture/fight scenes next few chapters. Nothing to bad and I might not even but yeah just a warning :3**

* * *

They had been walking for what had felt like hours and Nahiva could tell her friends were growing weary, she had to get them out soon, she had too. Nahiva went to that place in her mind, something she learned when she was living in Northrend. She let her instincts take over "ahhh!" she yelled and faulsly stumbled as she lay she heard a gruff voice order his men to check on her. She had drawn three out of the five guards, one man leant down to her and whispered something she did not understand even if she could speak the language she was intetly scanning the male figure for a weapon of sorts, her eye was caught by a small dirk secured on his shoulder pads. Nahiva brought her knee up into his groin causing him to fall on her, she used her bround hads to grab the now in reach dirk, hooked a leg on the man on her and rolled causing her to be on top where she plunged the knife into his heart. The four men quickly rushed at her and she looked up to her now unguared friends "RUN" she said in thalassian, primairly to Kiri who looked at her with sadness as she understood what was happening "please..." pleaded Nahiva who was dodging attacks from the men trying to subdue her "only way" Kiri, now crying turned to Kyla and muttered something in her ear and with one last look at Nahiva, they ran. Nahiva was sliced with a blade across her lower back and she fell, she made as much noise as possible to draw away attention from her escaping friends. She was succumbing to the darkness trying to claim her but she slowed her movements instead focusing on staying awake. she needed to be aware of her surroundings if she was to escape. The men, realizing what had happened cursed and struck her but to her happiness did not seek to pursue her friends.  
**Kyla**  
Kiri and herself stumbled around the forest not paying attention to where they were going as tears blurred their visions they just wanted to put as much distance as they could between them and Nahiva's kidnappers. A hand touched Kyla's shoulders and she yelped turning to the culprit with hands aflame she started chanting preparing to scorch the figure when Kiri silenced her "Kyla it's Valen, you remember Valen right? Friend" Kyla looked up to a very stunned human "Nahiva..." she whispered and Valen grabbed her wrist and Kiri's sprinting in determination dragged the two girls behind him. They reached the camp and all conversations stopped starring at the girls and Valen, Orel stood slowly staring intently into his sisters eyes, "Kyla...where is Nahiva?" he said quietly and Kiri started to cry, Ari not long after appeared by her side and embraced her allowing her to cry into his chest. Her heart ached for Valen to do the same but there was more important things to do she began to recount the story.  
"You never even tried to help her?" Orel exclaimed voice rising  
"we couldn't do anyt-" she tried  
"YOU DIDN'T EVEN LOOK FOR WHERE THEY WERE GOING!" he shouted causing the birds in the treetops to flee  
"no" growled Mako  
"no?" Orel looked confused  
"Listen, elf" he spat "you're alliance so not matter what you claim you do not know Nahiva like the rest of us do" he gestured to himself and his fellow Horde members "need I remind you that Nahiva is a ROGUE that means working alone is what she does best, setting Kyla and Kiri free ultimately freed her of concern which means she can now do whatever she has to do to get herself free" he looked Orel in the eye "Orel, she gave you your sister back".  
Orel looked deflated "so how do we get her back?"  
Tahto stood "Orel, shift into bird form and fly around, look for any suspicious buildings in which she could be held. The rest of us will search by foot" Everyone nodded in agreement and wasted no time in separating into teams and disbanding to find their elven friendf


	13. silenced

Nahiva groaned regaining her senses, 'where am I?' she glanced around the room curiously her vision starting to focus, the stone walls were filthy and blood stained,the floor was covered with mess whether it be blood, bones or the hay she suspected would be her bedding. "oh goody she's up" an anonymous voice bubbled and Nahiva saw a movement to her left "show yourself coward or even with me chained do you fear me?" she spat. A hand caressed the right side of her face and she turned to be face to face with a...little girl? She sighed in relief "child I can help us both escape" she raised her shackled hands "can you help" the girl giggled " of course I could, I have the keys" she held them up "but I won't, you just got here after all. I thought blood elves were big on the whole manners thing" Nahiva made a grab for the keys but the way she was shackled to the floor, her arms pulling out making a similar shape of a T prevented her from doing anything. The human girl giggled "introduction time" she sang clapping her hands "my name is Sasha, I'm a..." and evil glint in her eye made Nahiva nervous "...seamstress" Nahiva cocked her head to the side if this girl was a seamstress what was her purpose in all of this...I doubt seamstresses took prisoners. Sasha noticing Nahiva's confused expression took the liberty to explain "My mother doesn't like her victims screaming...well she does, just not in top secret locations. She doesn't like them bleeding to death before she's done with them so she taught me how to stitch" she twirled around singing under her breath " sew,sew,sew them up. Sew them up so their heart can't stop" Nahiva's stomach contracted, ' this isn't good, this is not good' she wanted to cry, cry until she drowned in her tears or woke up from this horrible, horrible nightmare. The sound of the heavy door opening and closing caused Nahiva to look up, a woman had entered, she wore a strange metal bird mask, like a crane or something. "Nahiva Silvermoon?" when Nahiva didn't reply she walked up to her and grabbed her plait yanking her head back to look her in the eyes "I assume I am correct?"  
Nahiva spat on the ground by her feat "if you weren't would it make a difference?" she growled earning her a kick in the ribs. " that is no way to treat a woman who is going to unlock the valuable information in that pretty little head of yours, now Sasha if you will" Nahiva tried to back as far away from the oncoming girl as possible "wha-what is she doing, WHAT IS SHE DOING!?" she was starting to panic now. The masked lady tilted her head before speaking  
"she's going to sew your lips shut deary, so that way it'll give you an incentive not to scream"  
Nahiva felt her eyes go wide " no no , you can't please" but two sets of hands appeared behind her to hold he still and stop her from moving while Sasha got to her task. The needle going through her lip didn't hurt but the twine that was being pulled through her flesh did, it created a irritated searing pain that caused Nahiva to almost loose consciousness. 'I must stay awake, I must stay awake, I must st-" her world went black.

**Orel**  
Orel couldn't eat, couldn't sleep and could not think about anything other than finding this elf. From what Kiri and Kyla had said she had been taken by members of a neutral guild called 'the serpents will'. This guild was known for getting valuable information and selling it to the highest bidder and he knew very well Nahiva had some valuable information, and since she couldn't access it of free will entirely he knew that 'the serpents will' would have no problem using their infamous torture techniques. The thought made him feel a cold that reached his bone. Despite the others saying that she would find a way out before they found her he felt this was different, The serpents will did not play games and they most certainly did not have a track record of escapees. He had flown for hours on end and not once had he spotted a building, or the squad moving with Nahiva and that made him very unsettled. No one could just vanish like that, he smiled a small smile 'except maybe Nahiva' sometimes it seemed like the girl would just vanish. " Orel!" Kiri waved him over, he went and sat with the rest of the group "I know why you haven't spotted her yet!" he raised an eyebrow expectantly as if to say ...well? " Okay, so clearly you would have seen sign of movement right? but what if, what if they are underground, you wouldn't notice that right?"  
"well I would if i was on the ground-"  
"but you haven't been on the ground much have you?" she int erupted  
"I am now though aren't I?" he gritted through his teeth, was she that stupid?  
" Orel" she smiled " focus" so he sighed and did what she said, he expanded his consciousness down into the ground he saw the connection between the trees, the buried carcasses of animals and...and a series of tunnels he gasped returning to his body  
"Kiri" he smiled, he could have kissed the woman " you are a genius".  
she sniffed " I know" and Ari placed an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead,Orel looked at the now rejuvenated group Tahto looked deep in thought, Mako was taking a whetstone to his axe, Gribleck and Kyla were swapping mage techniques ,Ari and Kiri were whispering sweet nothings in each others ears and Valen...Valen was staring at him with a concerned expression on his face. He mentally made plans to secure Nahiva's escape.


	14. release

Nahiva didn't know how long it had been, it felt like years due to casters playing with her mind making her see things she didn't want to see. Visions of her new found friends attempting to rescue her and failing being slaughtered in front of her, visions of many years later where the time she spent in this foul place was but a hazy memory and was happy only to hear some news she didn't remember now and feeling like her heart ripped in half. Nahiva shuddered, what she was worried about was that she really had no clue whether or not one was a memory of a vision or it really was a memory. She preferred to think they were all visions and anyday now someone would rescue her. " What I don't understand" an achingly sweet voice " you have never been captured before, correct?" due to her lips being sewn shut Nahiva couldn't reply so instead opted to hang her head " you've been able to slaughter anyone that got in your way,so how is it you were captured by what around five-six men? I really don't remember how many disposables I sent after you" she waved her hand when she said disposables and that really fucked Nahiva off, even if the men were the people to bring her to this horrible place. Sasha was watching Nahiva angrily "you can't keep secrets elf" she snarled "talk, tell me I WANT TO KNOW" Nahiva flinched, her lips were sewn shut how was she supposed to answer, she searched Sasha's face for some sign she was joking but only found growing rage, the girl was insane she really though Nahiva wasn't answering by choice. " LOOK AT ME " she grabbed Nahiva's face in between her hands and as if she didn't just ask her to snarled "HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT ME" she reached for the knife that hung at her waist and swung at Nahiva who attempted to dodge but the knife sliced her left side of her face creating a long cut from the left temple that went diagonally inward the the center of her brow before cutting straight down and ending in the middle of her cheek. Nahiva wanted to scream, the knife smelled of violetdust a type of poison that caused the healing process to slow and be as painful as possible firing every nerve in her face. Nahiva threw her head back and tried to contract her hands so she could assume the fetal position but due to her hands being chained ended up withering in pain tears streaming down her face, the coolness offering milliseconds of relief. Sasha got uncomfortably close to the bloodelf so much so Nahiva could feel her breath on her cheek "I don't like it when you make me hurt you, but you know I will if you don't tell me things right? So if me or my mother were to ask you something you'd answer it?" she whispered and Nahiva whimpered a pathetic yes. Sasha whipped her head back and giggled "good good, we can finally move out of this depressing cave then" she squealed then looking at Nahiva "well I guess we need free your mouth up then" she began to unstitch Nahiva's mouth starting from left to right, healing the scabs and caressing Nahiva as if she were a caring nurse instead of the girl who gave her the wounds, when she got to the last two stitches she ripped the twine out causing Nahiva's top and bottom lip to be torn and Nahiva to whimper while avoiding Sasha's gaze knowing full well the girl did it on purpose. She heard two sets of footsteps enter the room and was shortly hauled to her feet, she staggered slightly but other than that she was able to stand relatively well for someone who'd been captive for...whatever amount of learned she had been kept below ground when she was immersed in sunlight squinting to analysis her surroundings she noticed she was in the same lush green forests as her previous campsite.  
'If you were that close they would have rescued you...Orel would have rescued you'  
'I don't need rescuing, I'm my own hero, I've always been my own hero' she argrued with herself  
'so, what are you waiting for? Rescue yourself' the voice echoed. she realised with a shock that she could, she slowly came to her senses and as if everything acted in slow motion she yanked her right arm free to reach round to the guard flanking her left and broke his neck, before the sound of the body hitting the floor could be heard she turned and did the same to the man who had been previously flanking her left. Her instincts told her to run, but she couldn't make herself do it...Sasha needed to pay.  
"I really wish you hadn't done that, now I'm going to have to hurt you" Sasha's sweet voice echoed around Nahiva who began nervously turning trying to find her captor. A hand carrassed the back of her neck and she was enveloped into a world of she tried to turn though her mucles refused to obey. Begging for Sasha to end it, the pain stopped. She closed her eyes and knelt to the ground accepting her death when a familiar voice spoke "Nahiva?" she opened her green eyes to be met with bright amber ones  
"Orel" she breathed.


	15. saviour

**Long time no see :3 I understand it has been awhile and to those of you sending me pm's asking if I'll be continuing my older stories the answer is yes c: I have lots of plans but because I am a notorious stop-and-starter-er haha (shh its a thing I swear) I've decided that so long as I upload one chapter to this story I'm allowed one chapter for another story, if that makes sense :o**

**annnnnyyywayyy, I hope you enjoy and yes I am working on making my chapters longer it's just there's not much to write about as of now. Reviews are appreciated as always oh and to flyrnight: That is a wonderful idea maybe once I have finished this story I'll write a side story for Ari and Kiri :3**

* * *

**Orel**

"You..came...for-for...me?" Nahiva whispered as the adrenaline that had previously been fueling her left her system causing her to loose footing. Orel moved with a quick, feral grace and caught her with ease lifting her up so he was cradling her.  
"you thought I would not?" he asked frowning  
"Had...my" she sighed "..doubts"  
Orel opened an closed his mouth for lack of what to say, it hurt him for her to doubt him but then again he hadn't exactly given her reason not to, he set forth to camp knowing the others will not be far behind as they stormed the caverns that previously held Nahiva, killing all of those involved. He did a one over on her injuries, and attempted to suffocate the growing rage in his stomach, he should of not killed her captor so quickly...she should have suffered. He expanded his consciousness to Nahiva noting she had severe cases of internal bleeding, broken bones and infections from poor healing. He didn't even want to think of her external injuries... He wanted to stop then and there and heal Nahiva but he knew that it would mean letting his guard down and render him vulnerable and unable to protect the elf if they were attacked. So he turned his brisk walk to a run as he made haste to camp.

**Nahiva**  
_The air was calm, the ocean a pale silver as it reflected the moonlight. A soft breeze caressed my face and I reached up to stroke the scar dominating the left side of my face. I felt a hand rest on my right shoulder before traveling to the center of my back lightly descending down my spine. _  
_"Orel" a smile played at my lips, I recognized the elf by touch. Warm lips were pressed to my neck and I felt his body pressed against my back as he pulled me closer by my hips,_  
_"Orel" I whispered smile fading as I turned to capture his lips with mine, A strangled gasp escaped his lips and Orel fell. I looked down to my hands and screamed at the sight of his blood on my palms, I turned and jumped into the ocean struggling to scrub the blood of my palms _  
_"I Sasha Mortra curse thee, to own your love is to be cursed to fall in the cruelest of ways" the bodiless voice chuckled "his blood will be on your hands, by my dying efforts so mote it be" The sweet voice finished chanting and I waded up the shores back to Orel's body_  
_"your...fault" he choked_  
_"Orel...OREL PLEASE!" I shook his body "no, no you can't" his torso was wet with my tears "Please, please don't leave me, Wake up!"_

"Orel!" Nahiva's body jerked in distress, panting she took in her surroundings. Faint light found it's way through the canopy of trees, the earthly scents of the forest bed and the faint trickling of a pond a few meters away,she stroked the mossy trunk of the tree. Yes everything felt real, but she had no real way of proving that it was and Nahiva shuddered. She barely remembered the events and a small smile touched her lips "he came for me" she whispered almost giddy. She slowly noticed the absence of pain and walked over to the pond swallowing her nervousness before she glanced at her appearance. She gasped and stepped back. She knew the injuries she had sustained would leave scars but the one on her face was so angry, so dominating over her appearance. A small smile tugged at her lips despite herself, she's never cared about her looks before, she was never raised to the usual blood elf standard. So why now? Though her stomach fluttered in answer as she caught the familiar scent enter the clearing. Though one look at him and she remembered her dream, she wasn't sure if it was true or not but she did not want to test it. "You called for me?" he asked, leaning against a tree,  
"Oh..oh!- um yes I just wanted to um...thank you for healing me " She stumbled over her words quickly glancing at Orel, if he noticed her odd behavior he sure didn't show it.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly and Nahiva swallowed averting her eyes  
"I don't want to not talk about it..." she started before shrugging "I've had worst..." she brushed over the topic before she would endure flashbacks "beside, they were more interested in you then me" a hand gripped her wrist and she gasped, when did he get so close?  
"they tortured you...because of me?" his voiced sounded off to Nahiva  
"Not particua-" her words were cut off as Orel lifted her up in a giant bear hug  
" I'm so, so sorry" he whispered when he put her down and she looked up to see his cheeks were glistening and her heart squeezed  
"Orel..." she took one of his hands in both of hers " you had nothing to do with this, it's not your fault okay you didn't do this to me. Besides, I'm fine now" she gestured to her body "remember? You healed me."  
He met her gaze "It should have been me" he said defiantly  
"No, it shouldn't have been anyone. But it was, and none of us had any control over it " She shrugged "I'm just glad it wasn't Kyla or Kiri...speaking of which where is everyone?" she gestured to the empty campground.  
" Some went hunting, others went to gather supplies and hopefully have some understanding on our surroundings"  
"oh" Nahiva nodded, trying to sound nonchalant...so they were alone.  
"Nahiva" she heard Orel begin and he head snapped up "would you show me?"  
Nahiva blushed, "show you...what?" and Orel's eyes widened in understanding on how what he just said was perceived  
"the...um..your memories of um torture " he coughed  
"I would do anything to stop anyone, Horde or Alliance from experiencing that"  
"but it was because of m-"  
"No, shh I will not put anyone through that Orel. Especially you..." she cut off her sentence mentally making note to kick herself later. Hopefully Orel hadn't noticed the word slip.  
"especially me?" His voice sounded huskier now and Nahiva turned away from him but she felt him step closer. "What ever do you mean?" She could almost hear the smirk in his voice she turned and made a surprised noise when she discovered her was right behind her.  
"Orel" she whispered and reached her hands out to rest on his chest but as soon as she made contact her hands began to glow and Orel fainted.  
"Hellfire!" she dropped to her knees and put her head to his chest and sighed relief when she heard his heart beat was strong and steady. She gently placed one palm on the center of his chest and descended into his consciousness.  
She only needed one look to understand, they were in her memories. Starting from the moment she was captured. She looked around for Orel's presence and saw him staring with rage and recognition at the men who had captured her.  
"Brother" she heard him whisper.


	16. influences

**Nahiva**  
Nahiva didn't know what to feel, anger that it was Orel's blood to capture her? Sympathy that he was related to one so misguided? She was overwhelmed with conflicting feelings. Walking over to him she reached a small hand out to grasp his forearm.  
"Orel" She sighed but he was not paying attention to her, rather the scene unveiling before him. They were now in the memory of Nahiva waking up in her cell.

Nahiva felt herself snort in disgust as she watched herself, did she really look so pathetic? So helpless? As soon as Sasha came into view Nahiva couldn't help but look away for she knew what was to come. She cringed at the sound of her own distress and felt Orel tense, she held her breathe and all that could be heard was Sasha's sweet humming and the sound of the needle and thread sliding through flesh. She felt Orel turn his gaze on her for a moment but she couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. This was embarrassing, she was not used to people seeing her in moments of weakness. She was a proud creature, and this...this was demeaning.

Hours had past and Nahiva's memory self was beginning to wake. Now the torture would begin. Nahiva swallowed painfully as her throat was dry with fear and she found it hard to convince herself she was safe. She felt her knees give way as she watched the first of her memory's self blood spill  
"I can't do this" she whispered repeatedly and Orel knelt to embrace her  
"Nahiva-"  
"Orel" she swallowed " I still remember the pain of every injury, the feeling of helplessness...Please..don't let me relive this...please PLEASE!" she squeezed her eyes shut and brought her knees up to her chest hugging them close. She felt a large hand grasp her shoulder and the air felt different in her lungs. Slowly she opened her eyes and realized they were pulled back into reality. She looked to Orel  
"did you?"  
He shook his head "No, that was all you. I have the power to see into one's head once I've forged a connection with them. But to relive ones memory and to be pulled out of one forcefully before the memory sequence is done..well" he shrugged " it is unheard of"  
She let out a shaky breathe as she stood " I was ready to die" she whispered more to herself than Orel, slowly raising her head to meet his gaze "Orel, I feel like I'm slipping...like I'm succumbing to some dark force " She choked back her sobs " I don't know what it is Orel, but something is very, very wrong." She lowered her head when she began to cry and Orel strode over to her wasting no time in embracing her.  
"That, young elf" an unfamiliar male voice said "is the influence of the sha"  
The night elf and blood elf heighten their senses as they searched for the body to the voice when a Panda strode out of the shadows.  
"Greetings, I am Lorewalker Cho and I think I might just be able to aid you"

* * *

**UGH WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS :C sorry for the short chapter but I think I've put myself in a position for some great adventuring to come up aha :3**

**Shion Rasenka: awh that was so sweet, thank you for your support! **


	17. Knowledge is power

Nahiva wasted no time in putting herself between Orel and the intruding panda, she leapt forward drawing her daggers in the process before landing in a crouch and making a small threatening noise much like a growl.  
"keep your distance" she hissed angling her blades so they glintered menacingly in the light peaking through the canopy of trees above them.  
The self proclaimed 'Lorewalker Cho' was not phased by her hostile display instead eyed the offending elf "You harbour much anger and resentment but also great amounts of fear" he shook his head "for one so vulnerable it was a bad decision to come here"  
"Vulnerable?" Nahiva snarled  
"Yes child, vulnerable, not in the physical sense that is apparent...ah but the mental."  
Nahiva growled and rushed forward when she found herself being tackled by an unknown source, coming to her senses she gazed at the figure pinning her down  
"Ryden!" she exclaimed and felt her self being pulled into a suffocating embrace  
"Nora! But you, you were proclaimed dead...how- how is this even possible"  
Nahiva grinned at the use of his nickname for her, her blood elf friend only knew her as Nortah.  
She shrugged "you should know by now, I'm nye impossible to kill" and Ryden grinned picking her up and spinning her around  
"so what are you doing here?" she asked wide eyed and smiling  
"Rebellion" Ryden gave her one of his famous lopsided grins  
Nahiva couldn't help it, she began to laugh.  
"What is so funny? I'm perfectly serious, Hellscream asked me and my rangers to do something we didn't want to do and not long after we had insight on what he planned to do with these lands and all that is contained with them. So my squad and I, we left"  
Nahiva stared at her first ever friend, he still had the long black hair, the chiseled face, lean body and mischievous fel eyes. But he was missing his usual care-free composure, the laid back charm he wore about himself as heavily as a warrior would his armor. The hunter had changed.  
"Ryden..." she started "what in the name of the sunwell happened?"  
"'Tis a long story Nora" He smiled and for the first time Nahiva noticed his smile never quiet reached his eyes.  
" All I have is time, but first introductions. Ry-ry... this is Orel" For the first time since the encounter Ryden looked at someone or something other than Nahiva  
"Nor-boar, you know I love you, but you do realise he is a night elf. Your supposed enemy?"  
He had a genuinely amused glint to himself that made Nahiva want to smack him upside the head.  
"You're not the only one who has left Hellscream." she growled causing Ryden to lift her up in another one of his huge hugs  
"You have? That's fantastic, look at us Nor. We are the first of a rebellion. Who would have guessed huh?" He was genuinely grinning at the prospect of not being alone in this.  
" Nahiva." She said  
"What?"  
"My name is Nahiva" she grinned "you're not the only one with stories old friend"  
"Then I guess we should get better acquainted" he teased  
"NO YOU SHOULD CERTAINLY NOT" Orel's voice chimed in causing both blood elves and the passive panda to look at him. Nahiva rolled her eyes turning back to her ranger  
"I'm guessing you're with him?" she gestured from Ryden to Lorewalker Cho, and he nodded  
"Right, well call in your rangers and oh Ryden?"  
"Yes, Nahiva?" he tested her name out  
"Tell them to release my friends" She grinned and began to set up camp leaving Ryden to stand there oblivious to how she knew of his rangers and there captors.  
"Magicians secret" she laughed as if reading his mind  
"You, My lady are a mystery. One I intend to solve" He departed to call in his rangers.  
Nahiva couldn't keep the smile from her face.  
**Orel:**  
"Nor-boar...better aquainted...intend to solve" Orel's mind echoed, and that stupid grin on her face every time he was near! From what the elf ranger claimed, Hellscream had ordered his rangers to wipe out an alliance settlement and capture the children to be raised as slaves. Ryden had refused and when he was in the old came across war orders for Hellscream looking for something particularly destructive... So they left and he came in search for Nahiva's body for a proper burial but instead met Lorewalker Cho and decided to aid him, Wrathion and Anduin in hopes to join the Alliance and Horde and overthrow Hellscream.  
"You remember Wrathion right? I remember you working for him for a period of time not long after the cataclysm"  
"Black dragon whelp? indeed, a little strange... though his gold is just as good as the rest. And those daggers..." Nahiva's eyes glazed over in fond memories " Shame I lost them fighting in the battle of Dragon soul..." Ryden and some of the other elf rangers who had fought with Nahiva and were familar with her chuckled at her behaviour, nothing could intrigue this elf more than the prospect of good daggers they said. Coming back to the real world Nahiva shrugged  
"Wrathion sounds like he has everything sorted out, perhaps I'll join him"  
"join who?" Kiri came and sat next to Nahiva  
" Wrathion and Anduin"  
"Oh I heard they are supporting Vol'jin"  
"Are they now?" Nahiva's ears twitched with fond memories of the times she met Vol'jin "all the more reason to join the cause"  
"Our girl here has always had a thing for trolls" Ryden leered earning him a right hook to the jaw from Nahiva and jeers from his rangers, he noticed his former companions had merged into this group and looked over as Nahiva noticed the same thing grinning slightly to herself. He could tell she was pleased.  
"You know, night elves are said to be descendants from trolls" Ari's voice chimed in, he opened his mouth to tell Ari to shove it when he was saved having to answer when Kyla's pitched voice join the cause  
"That is SO not true!"  
" I don't know, I think I can see troll in the size of your feet" Ari commented sincerely and everyone had to work at hiding their smirks.  
"and smell" Valen chimed in, causing Kyla to turn bright red  
"I do not smell" she protested  
"Of course you don't love" Ari smiled  
"you are the picture of beauty...hey are you...are you growing tusks?" Valen joked causing the night elf to storm off in anger.  
" Guys" Tahto's low voice sobered everyone " Mako and I have decided to go to the Horde encampments, we can obtain maps of this land and look for recruitment -"  
"and I'm going to Dalaran with Kyla to seek the aids of our fellow mages" Gribleck offered  
" You're leaving?" Nahiva said her voice wavering somewhat  
"Not leaving" Cho started "they are merely making use of what we have. We are a great force but we can be greater still, if we use who we have we can gather information and resources to cripple Hellscream and his allies for good"  
"He's right" Ryden started " I'm sending my rangers to the rest of the continents of Azeroth, Majority of them going straight to Vol'jin to prepare for the resistance. I however, will stay where you are Nahiva"  
of course he will...Orel's mind muttered venomously.  
"Yes Nahiva, yourself, Orel, Ryden, Kiri,Ari and Valen should travel Pandaria, befriend the locals and build yourself a reputation. Show Hellscream intimidation and he might be hesitant to strike so quickly, buying us valuble time. Everyone shall meet at the tavern in the mist in five months time" Cho explained  
"But, Hellscream thinks I am dead" Nahiva stated weakly  
"Well my dear, It is time to show him that you are very much alive" Cho said with an almost deadly air to him...almost. "I will hang around here, every new comer strides through the Jade Forest at some point, I will try steer them away from doing Hellscream's bidding and teach them peace," Cho stood raising his voice "Everyone, we will disband at dawn".  
With that, everyone began to ready for bed. It surprised how someone such as Cho commanded such respect. This panda gave the saying "knowledge is power" life.


End file.
